1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to information delivery systems and, more particularly, to providing a unified list of broadcast and other events available to a user of a set top box.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide variance in the hardware capabilities of set top boxes (STBs) coexisting on a single radio frequency (RF) network, such as a cable television or satellite television distribution system. All of these STBs typically require the basic data normally associated with, for example, an interactive program guide (IPG) application operating within a middleware environment such that provided by Liberate Technologies, Inc., of San Mateo, Calif. The basic data includes several descriptor fields for each program, such as program title, rating, description, showing times and the like. This commonality of basic data leads to a database design geared towards the lowest common denominator of boxes. Such a database design, while useful in serving a group of STBs or other clients, is far from optimal in serving at least the higher capability STBs or other clients.